


Verita-Vino

by Kristinabird



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Harry, Harry Makes a Confession...or three, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, the Three Broomsticks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird
Summary: After a wine soaked evening at The Three Broomsticks, it looks like Harry might just get laid. If he can keep his damn mouth shut...





	Verita-Vino

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we are! Fic number 2! I might stick with this writing thing after all... Thanks for checking it out, hope you like it. An extra special thanks to my lovely friend and beta [Gnarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf)!
> 
> This was written for the Drarropoly Game/Fest 2018.  
> Board Position - The Three Broomsticks  
> Prompt - Drarry + Liquid Courage/Confessions - Minimum: 49 Maximum: 449

The Three Broomsticks was nearly empty after the bacchanalian revel the Hogwarts eighth year class called a graduation party. 

“I can’t believe we’re finally here, together, like this,” Draco purred as he leaned in and ran his hand up and down Harrys thigh beneath the table. “I’ve always known we’ve had something you know, even before. There was this connection. It was like you always knew where I was.”

“EhHmm” Harry swallowed the rest of his wine and looked away, “Well... Isortadid...” He mumbled.

“What?”

“I sort of did ok? Look It’s a little hard to explain but my dad and his friends made this enchanted map that shows all of Hogwarts and where everyone is on it, and I used to — sort of track you with it.”

Draco stared at him and pulled his hand away, but Harry grabbed it, “Look! I’m sorry but I thought you were up to something! Ron always said it was weird that I’d sit in bed at night and watch your dot but—” he snapped his mouth abruptly shut flushing. 

“Why Potter, you obsessive little minx, that’s sort of cute in a weird way I suppose.” Draco smiled and with two fingers he turned Harry’s face back to his wrapping an arm around him. “Look…” he murmured into his ear, “I know about a dozen ways to sneak you into the Slytherin dorms why don’t I take you back to…”

“It’s really not that hard...” Harry gasped and threw his hand over his mouth.

“WHAT!?You’ve been in our dorms? Who the fuck let you in?” Draco shrieked and pulled away.

Harry recoiled slightly, “Well, you did…” he said sheepishly.

“I did no such thing! I would never-”

“It was back in second year, we needed information so we polyjuiced ourselves into Crabbe and Goyle. We sat talking with you for almost 20 minutes before it started to wear off and we made an excuse to leave.”

Draco stared at him in open mouthed shock. 

“Look that was nearly eight years ago, please don’t let that ruin this.” Harry rested his forehead against Draco’s, a hand gently playing with the silvery blond hairs on the back of his neck. “Not when we’re here at last and I want you so badly…”

Draco’s eyes softened and he smirked, “Ok why don’t you come back to my room. I’ll show you my hand of glory...”

“You mean that disgusting thing you saw at Borgins with your dad when...”

Draco cut him off with a swift breathtaking kiss “Harry, I swear to god if you don’t shut up, I’m never going to get you into bed.” 

Harry just nodded enthusiastically and returned the kiss.


End file.
